


Never Leave Me

by Rydia_Auften



Series: After the bridge (One shots) [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Desire, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften
Summary: Something has always prevented Eve and Villanelle from being together.  Now that it seems like there are no more obstacles, what's stopping them?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: After the bridge (One shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Never Leave Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this series... come back soon Killing Eve!

Apologies, I do like to publish before editing because I don't want to get nervous and never hit go in the first place. So, sorry if it's quite rough with run on sentences.

Also, I hope I manage to go back and forth of their own perspectives fairly coherently. Let me know if that gets confusing.

One more: I also can't pick a name and it keeps changing. Sorry.

**Never Leave Me**

Part one: An Act of God

Formerly: Raymond's Revenge

Raymond said that everything they loved would be destroyed for killing him. He claimed it would be The Twelve who would rip them to shreds , but as it turned out, those meddling Oligarchs didn't have to lift a single finger. 

To anyone who ever loved them they had each acted as instruments of destruction. In their innate needs to cause ruin to others, they had both survived attempts on onr another. Who else could?

From their distance apart, they had each turned, and as they stared at one another, the world began to make sense.

Upon that bridge, the first snow began to fall. That soft white Herald of seasonal death began to crown their heads as they walked closer together. 

Villanelle was not one for tears, but the wind was gently pushing Eve's dark tresses to the side allowing her to see that tender expression in her face; the street lamps were cresting a blemished halo around her. She couldn't stop their flow down her cheeks, even if she tried. They made her face feel cold, but she didn't wipe them away. She wanted Eve to know.

For Eve, each step closer was like a homecoming; everything, every place she had wanted to be was now before her coming clearer into focus. Hesitating to take what she wanted in life often lead to it being taken away from her, she marched faster, and in kind, Villanelle did as well.

"She cries?" Eve thought in wonder, further destroying any image of the assassin she had created in an old life. She remembered briefly when they had dinner together in her kitchen and the crocodile tears the younger woman had been able to summon. These looked entirely different. If she even had to describe the expression Villanelle wore, she could only think of one word: Joyful.

They stood face to face again, but the inches felt like miles yet.

"Eeeve" The normal control in Villanelle's voice was gone; her throat felt tighter, thick with feeling. She held out her naked hands, cold and exposed and soon found them enveloped in warmth. Acceptance. 

Her skin trembled beneath her own. Eve had her hands cupped around Villanelle's who smiled as the tears continued to fall. She understood the correct thing to do would be to wipe them away, to remove the thing that marked her beautiful face, but in that moment that seemed the exact wrong thing to do. These belonged to this woman who was offering her a gift and a truth. She knew then that she could not herself offer anything less.

The blonde woman's hands felt slightly colder as one of Eve's hands let hers go, but they felt no less supported in her one. She was smiling warmly at her as she reached up behind her head. Her heart began to race wildly as Eve gently pulled her forward but quickly realized what was happening. She closed her eyes as she felt Eve place a gentle kiss on her cheek and taste her tears. 

She gasped aloud at the sensation and her heart lurched in her chest. It was like pain, but kind of beautiful. She felt a loss as to what she was supposed to do next and then she felt those lips again at the side of her mouth. Villanelle opened her eyes and the most beautiful woman to walk the earth was standing here gazing at her like nothing else existed.

Eve had never been comfortable with speaking from the heart. Everything had to be a joke, every tenderness laden sentence she ever spoke had to have a punchline, but not now. Here, with the only person who could truly understand her, she knew she could be free to simply say the words.

"I don't want to be without you Villanelle"

She pulled the former assassin into her embrace. Although Villanelle's arms were strong, she felt that it was in her power to offer the lethal woman her protection. 

They held each other for precious moments. Villanelle closed her eyes and basked in Eve's warmth. They were both in bulky layers, but she could still enjoy the fragrance of her hair, the coconut scented shampoo she tended to use. Yet there was something more beneath it, a familiar friend dabbed lightly, but she knew it anywhere. Eve was wearing La Villanelle. 

She smiled widely as she realized it. Eve never ceased to surprise her. She pulled the smaller woman as close as she could. Then choking sensation in her throat had dissipated, she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"I don't want to be without you either, Eve." 

And then she let her instincts take over. The restraint she held around the woman to keep her from being frightened away, she let go. 

Eve felt Villanelle pull her in closer briefly before she was released. She didn't understand until she opened her eyes and saw a most interesting look on the other woman's face. It was bold, almost animal like. She was reminded again of being in the kitchen and being pressed against the refrigerator by an infuriating and cocky killer. Then, she felt afraid, but now--but before she could analyze the moment further she a hand in her hair pulling her forward and lips upon her own. 

At first, she felt like she should step away from it, this was so much too fast, but she pushed that urge away. This kiss was nothing she had felt before and never realized until now it's exactly what she had wanted. Confidence, passion, control. Her lips were soft and her taste was like nothing else. From her teenage years, kisses were described as the act of swapping spit, and that more or less was how she still saw the act. It was gross. This was glorious! 

Eve groaned and invited the hungry assassin inside of her mouth, and as their tongues began to caress one another, Villanelle moaned.

Eve's knees felt weak in the knees at the sound, and then a cold tickle on her nose that informed her that the snow was coming down harder.

London sounded quiet as the new winter made the common hustle and bustle seem far away. 

In their new union, the two women continued to kiss and in their minds plan how they would get to their next destination. But those ideas were for naught. Tires screeched and Eve didn't realize guns were upon them until she heard a swift "Pew" sound and suddenly Villanelle's hands were on her own neck. She was trying to hold back the blood, her eyes looked up to her in complete shock. 

"No!" Eve screamed trying to catch Villanelle as she began to fall, but her arms were grasped by rough hands behind her pulling her backwards. Men in black were running to Villanelle, Eve fought as hard as she could and howled in terror as they dragged her assassin away.

Then she felt it, the prick in her neck and she knew they were injecting something in her. She tried to wrench her neck to the side to pull it out, but whoever was behind her held her firmly and pushed in.

"Villanelle!" She cried out once more before she felt nothing more.

Eve was being pulled into a car. The assassin fought against the darkness and struck one of the masked men forcing her into another car. She expected him to punch her, she waited for the pain that would deliver her a few more seconds of consciousness. She would memorize any details that if she lived, she would find Eve again. As it was, all she could do was mutter her last words before she too faded.

"Black car. Eve."

**Author's Note:**

> I am committed to just doing single chapter short stories based on the aftermath of the bridge.
> 
> That being said, the story I actually wanted to tell is the next one and this was the preamble to that one. Not that I think it will be epic or the best thing I'll ever write, but I wanted an excuse for the next story to exist. I think I'll call it "Deus ex Machina" because why the heck not, but it's original title was "Stan"


End file.
